Fight for love
by Livinginmyhead
Summary: When Jaspers mate has to leave, he knows he has to follow, he can't live without her. First fan fic, please be nice! PLEASE REVIEW OR RATE...ANYTHING!
1. I have to go

This is my first fan fic, not sure when it's set, but Bella's not there, and Alice is with Edward.

disclaimer- I don't own anything! I don't make money off this!

Emma's POV

He lay next to me, his cool arm pulling me closer. I nuzzled into his neck, i felt the bumps of his scars against my cheek.

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was pulled up into a gently smile, he was perfect.

My heart ached as i thought this, a stinging tear flooding my eye, threatening to overflow. I never wanted to leave, i wanted to stay with him forever, wrapped in his embrace.

I moved his arm away and stood up, searching for my clothes and throwing them on carelessly.

"what's up?" he asked, i could't bear to look in his eyes, though i could picture him propped up on his elbow, beckoning me back to him.

"I have to go see someone, i forgot i had plans today" I made up a pathetic excuse, that i thought he would obviously see through.

I chanced a quick glance at his face, he was smiling, it broke my heart even more.

"ok, i'll see you later" i grumbled

Then he rose from the bed and pulled me into a hug, my head resting under his chin.

I fought back tears as i muttered " yer, see you later"

Then i pushed myself away from him and walked out, turning momentarily to whisper "I love you"

I know he heard.

I almost ran down the stairs, nearly bumping into alice who was at the bottom, i gasped as i saw her stern face.

She glared at me, angry and confused.

"Why are you going?" she must have already seen me plan to leave.

"I have to!" I couldn't see but i knew my amber eyes would be glowing defiantly.

"Aro is coming, and he will kill me one way or another, and i can't let any of you get hurt, especially not jazz."

I relived that day 4 months ago, when we had come face to face with the volturi, they had tried to enlist alice and edward in their guard, The fight ended with 4 of the guard torn to pieces and burned, by my own hands.

we had barely escaped, and now Aro was determined for revenge, he was the angriest out of them all, and was hunting me down with the guard, i had a feeling i wouldn't get as lucky the second time as i had the first.

"Please don't do this, You'll break his heart!" She was clearly upset now, but i didn't care, i knew what i was doing was right.

I would save the cullens if it meant never seeing any of them again.

I had grown to know them as family, joining them after i was turned. I didn't want to kill people, and Carlisle offered an alternative, 'vegetarian' as he so ironically put it.

When i had arrived Alice had just left left Jasper for Edward, he was alone,heartbroken...and beautiful

I fell for him immediatly, his golden hair, perfect features, heart of an angel.

I didn't in a million years think he would love me the way i loved him, but Alice pulled me to the side one night, Told me what she had seen.

Me and jasper...together, she was happy, she wanted Jasper to be happy too. That night was our first night together, we were never apart.

I loved Jasper with all of my heart, and if he got hurt because of me...i just couldn't imagine it.

I know he would find it hard after i left, but eventually he would find someone else, he would find happiness again. Thats all i wanted, him safe and happy.

Alice must have followed my train of thought, because she cut in.

"I've seen what happens Emma! He won't recover from this, You might think its for the best, but its not."

She was shouting now and i was sure jasper could hear us.

"Its fine, he has gone hunting, he left out the window after you came down" Alice reassured me, then on the same breath she continued;

"We can deal with the volturi problem together, you can't do it alone"

"Yes but what if one of you got hurt! I couldn't forgive myself!" I snapped my arm away from her grasp and turned to leave, she wasn't going to convince me.

I took the car instead of running, i feared i would run into jazz, it would be obvious that something was up when i began sobbing for no reason.

I drove as far as i could before the gas ran out. I stayed in a motel that night, i had a bag ready in my boot for when i left, for when the time came, now was the time.

I took some comfort in telling myself that all the Cullens would hate me now, that would make it easier for them to forget me, i tried to keep my mind on the Volturi, and avoiding them, but my thoughts drifted to my angel.

Jasper's POV

I felt so blissful hunting, i thought of Emma as i walked back, going at an almost human pace, reveling in my joy.

I never expected what happened when i returned.

Everone was sitting in the main room, eyes cast down.

The sadness eminated from them, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"whats going on?"

Alice stood and began leading me into the kitchen, i was dragged against my will.

"seriously Al, just tell me, I'm getting worried now"

Her eyebrows were pulled together and her lips wobbled as she spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone, but..."

"ALICE!" i was impatient now.

"Emma is gone Jazz" she paused for my response, but continued when i didn't have one.

"She didn't want the Volturi coming back and hurting any of us, she was proctecting you."

I couldn't say anything, my face was blank, things clicked together when i thought about this morning, my heart sank when i realised that was the last time she thought she would see me.

"She loved you Jasper, she wanted you to know that." I turned quickly when Edward spoke.

He was standing looking at me apologetically."She was doing what she thought was best."

My breathing had become erratic, i didn't need to breathe, but i felt that i would faint if i didn't, my chest tightened and my jaw clenched.

Then both alice and Edward looked at each other nervously and Alice reached out for my hand, it was balled up into a tight fist, my nails digging into my marble skin, i would have bled if i could.


	2. found once more

Ok! This is part 2, please review, and want to know if I should write a new fan fic!

"NO!" I snapped, pulling my arms to my stomach, didn't know what I was saying no too, I was so confused. Without consciously making a decision to move, my legs jolted into action, and soon I was darting through the trees, trying to drive out my thoughts.

I caught her scent, it was old though, she hadn't been here for weeks, but the overwhelming smell pulled me back from my trance and I skidded to a halt, my Emma's smell, like Christmas, all cinnamon and wine.

I wanted to believe it was a lie, that she wouldn't leave me, she meant the world to me, but now my world was falling apart.

I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, I wanted to cry, I wanted a million different things but most of all I wanted my Emma back.

Emma's POV

I had lost track of time by now, hours had turned to days, days to weeks.

I knew the Volturi were never that far behind me, I could always smell them, their clean sweet smell, constantly drifting in the air behind me.

They wouldn't give up, that I knew.

"$42.50" The cabbie smiled at me.

I thrust notes into his grubby hand, it was far too much, but i wouldn't wait for change.

Jumping out I sped through the streets, keeping a speed that wouldn't draw too much attention to myself, a thought of him as I ran, he was always on my mind, and in my heart.

I was glad it was cloudy today, I had been stuck in motels all day lately, and it was nice to be near people again, without glittering like a disco ball.

The burning in my throat was the only downside, but I could deal with that.

I hadn't fed for...well I couldn't remember, I didn't care, I would hunt when I was at a reasonable distance away.

I just kept running. I didn't know how long I could run from them for, eventually they would find me, kill me, tear me apart and burn me, I prayed they would be quick.

Although I tried to steer clear of thoughts like these.

I tried to keep my mind on the little human tasks I had to keep doing, so I would fit in here, this made me think of how I wouldn't need to try to fit in if I was with...them, if I was...home.

I saw a sign that said ERNIE'S in big red letters. I needed to sit for a while, calm down, so I walked in, sitting at a small table in a dark corner.

A short woman in an apron appeared within seconds, with a notepad and a biro.

"Can I get you something?" she grumbled, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. She looked so enthralled by her job.

"Yes a coffee please." I squeaked, I ordered the first thing that came to mind; I had no intention of drinking it, so why would it matter.

Then she disappeared, and a tall figure replaced her, casting a shadow over my table.

I looked up and gasped at what I saw. The golden hair, deep black eyes, my eyes inadvertently squeezed shut, then flew open again; this had to be a dream.

I could see he was trying to look stern but his lips fell into a smile that i had known so well, i didn't know how he had found me, I had ran for so long.

He didn't say anything he sat just sat down, his smile had been wiped away now and he looked so sad that my heart ached in my chest, he looked so disappointed, yet relieved

"Jasp-" I began but the waitress had returned and placed my coffee in front of me, the smell was vile.

"Can i get you anything?" she asked Jasper.

He didn't even look at her he just shook his head, keeping his eyes blazing into mine.

"Jasper, what are you doing in here?" I tried to sound indifferent but my voice sounding pleading.

"I've to come see you, why else would i be here? " he looked so sad, he looked like he was about to crumble.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, about everything, it was for the best though" I sat waiting to see what he would do, but he just looked at me.

I got up to leave, ready to run again, but his arm flew up and i was sitting again, i was glad he did that, i don't think i could bare to be away from him at that moment.

"It didn't have to be like this, you mean everything to me Emma!" I knew he was pouring his heart out to me so i didn't interrupt.

"I know you couldn't have all of us running with you, but i would have come with you if you had asked." His hand edged up the table.

"I didn't want to you come with me." He flinched at this, misunderstanding.

"I love you soooo much Jazz, enough to want you to be happy, i didn't want you to have to run with me forever, i wanted you to be able to find someone else, not live in constant fear."

"There could never be anyone else Emma and nothing would make me happier than being with you for the rest of my life, be that the next million years or the next hour."

He grabbed my hand and wrapped it in both of his,

"Please Emma, please."

I pulled myself up to leave, grabbing his arm and taking him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I need to keep moving, and you want to be with me don't you?" then i smiled at him, and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Forever" Jasper grinned and hugged me close, i felt complete again, the bursting feeling in my heart told me not to question anything, to hold him a little closer and to forget the past.

Jasper's POV

I held her as tight as i could, pouring all my love into it, i had found her, and i was never going to let her go, the love was gushing from her, hitting me like harsh wind, i didn't shy from it.

Emma looked up at me, and said the words that i longed to hear.

"I love you" I held her closer, whispered the same words back to her, stroking her cheek, her forehead, her lips.

Then she flagged down a cab and we jumped in.

"Where are we headed then!" My sense of adventure flared up, i would follow this crazy girl to the ends of the world.

"Hmmmmm, anywhere you want" she whispered, but she knew what i would say, she wanted to go there just as much as i did.

I looked at her and paused before saying "Forks, Washington."

The cab driver looked shocked and shook his head sternly.

"I can't take you all that way!"

Then i told him the name of a hotel, and we began moving. It would take us a good 2 weeks to get home the human way, but i was going to take my time and cherish every moment.

I was glad to be making my way back to forks, although i knew we couldn't stay there forever, We would be running from the murderous vampires again soon, but i wanted us all together, one last time.

"Does everyone at home hate me?" She asked nervously, I laughed at the thought; they would know we were returning by now, Alice will have let them know; they had missed her so much.

"Are you kidding, they are gunna be ecstatic to see you again." I answered honestly

She leaned closer and held the back of my head, twirling her fingers through my hair, then she pushed her lips against mine, i could tell she had missed this just as much as me.

I threw my arms around her back and held her mouth against mine, her hair brushing my face as she leaned closer.


	3. Hotel heaven

Final chapter and a big juicy lemon!!

Emma's POV

When we arrived outside the hotel, it was getting dark; Jasper handed over the money then came round to meet me as i stepped out the door.

He slid his arm around my waist and we walked in, he was grinning from ear to ear, and i was sure i was sporting a similar look.

Jasper bought the most expensive room they had, i don't know why, it made no difference to me.

We got to the top floor and jasper pulled me up into his arms as he opened the door, i didn't notice how expensive looking the room was, i couldn't take my eyes off Jazz.

Before i had chance to realise that we were in the bedroom, i was thrown onto a huge king-size bed, i slid down slightly on the silk covers.

He grinned even more, and climbed on top of me, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help smile back, his happiness was contagious.

"I've missed you so much; I don't know how i lived without this." I gasped

"I really am sorry, Jasper!"

Then he kissed me passionately, silencing my apologies, letting his tongue wander across my lips, before i took it into my mouth, tasting his sweet syrup taste.

It was wonderful, i hadn't kissed him like this before, our kisses used to be like teenage romance kisses, now they were desperate, hungry kisses that would have left me breathless if I needed to breath.

"Don't apologise anymore, i know you're sorry, i just want to forget all that, just love me"

His hands rubbed up and down my side and across my thighs, it felt so good, my thighs rubbed together involuntarily and he noticed, i felt him smile against my mouth, then moan as I grasped his hair.

He was teasing me now, enjoying my squirms as he rubbed my stomach and chest. my arms unhooked from around his neck and grasped at his bulging pants, I was done playing.

He gasped and closed his eyes tightly, when they opened they were filled with lust, he leaned in, deepening the kiss and rubbing my breasts and neck, i was in heaven.

Jaspers POV

She looked so gorgeous, lying there underneath me smiling up, the bulge in my pants was giving away how much i wanted her now, and when she grabbed it, it was ecstasy, I had never known this side of my Emma

She flipped me over and straddled my hips, my erection pushed against her, and she smirked.

"Jasper, my love, tell me what you want"

"I'll show you "

With that i pulled her against my chest and let my mouth assault hers again.

She pulled up my shirt painfully slowly and began ravishing my chest with soft kisses, her breath sending shivers down my spine. She ripped her own shirt off, and slid out of her skirt, i heard her flip flops slap on the marble floor.

I leaned down and sucked on her neck, she wimpered.

Then she began moaning, it was a glorious noise, turning me on, even more than i thought possible.

She dragged my pants off, and stripped herself of her underwear before bringing her attention to the last bit of clothing between us.

She hooked her fingers onto the waistband of my boxers and slid them down, my aching cock bouncing up as it was released. She forced me back over and kneeled between my legs.

She tore away the material and began running her tongue up and down the inside of my thighs and my balls, her eyes always on me, showing me how she felt, even though i could already feel her emotions, flowing off her. Lust, excitement, pure love.

She smiled, her eyes travelling the length of my body.

Then she took me into her mouth, sucking slowly and licking the head, i tilted my head back, groaning as loud as i could, i wanted her to know how wonderful this was.

I was getting close; I could feel my balls tightening and my hands tearing the silk at my sides.

I didn't want it to end yet, i lifted her chin with my hand and she crawled up me until she was back on top and her eyes were inches from mine, her breath tickling my cool skin.

She leaned over to my ear taking the lobe in her mouth before whispering.

"Make love to me jasper, i need you now." She always knew how i felt when she spoke like this, forceful yet pleading.

The animal inside me broke loose, i threw her over and crushed against her, needing the now burning contact, she moaned and wriggled, trying to get even closer.

I entered her slowly, watching her every expression, feeling every emotion, her walls squeezed around me.

She didn't utter a sound, she lay still, her eyes wide and her mouth, an open smile, she was waiting for me, like i had waited all this time for her.

"JAZZ!" she finally spoke.

I began thrusting in, wrapping my arms around her body and hugging tightly; i quickened and pushed further in.

She began to moan, the sweetest sound, she wrapped her legs around me and impaling herself onto me further, my hair dangled and brushed her face, tickling her cheeks as I moved up against her.

Emma's POV

I had never seen Jasper in this light before, i had missed him so much , and i was never going to let him go again, i held him tight as he thrust in, it felt amazing.

"OH..ohhhh JASPER!" i shouted as i felt him hit something inside me which made me twitch and buck into him.

He was sweating by now and slid against my clit as he moved forward, my whole body tingled , i moved my hand and began rubbing his neck and chest grappling to pull him closer.

His groaning told me not to stop.

"I love you!" he panted, then he groaned and grunted as he came inside me, he carried on pushing until he felt me breathe even heavier and begin to shake.

"JASPERRRR!" I screamed as all my muscles tensed and he brought me to a glorious orgasm, he lay still above me, his eyes were closed, he lay like that until our breathing had steadied and then smiled, with his eyes still tight shut.

He rolled to his side, never letting go of me, wrapping himself around my shaking body, only then his eyes opened and he pushed his forehead to mine.

"You won't leave me again will you?" he asked.

He sounded so child like, my eyes watered slightly.

"No Jazz, i'll never leave you again, i'm sorry" And it was true, i could never leave him again, not after seeing his face in the cafe only hours ago; the broken angel, with his hollow eyes.

"Love you Em" he nuzzled my hair.

Then he began humming something i didn't recognise in his angelic voice, it was perfect, like him.

I looked at the clock, it was six, and i knew we should be moving by now, making our way to Forks, the Volturi could run countless miles in the time we spent cuddling, But i wouldn't move, This was far too wonderful, the bursting feeling in my chest told me I couldn't bear to be away from him right now.

I would just run a little faster tomorrow, i was strangely excited to see everyone, what would they say, i hoped they wouldn't mind me taking Jazz away, sadly they didn't have a choice, Jasper wouldn't let me out of his sight again, and i was glad. Esme would be sad, probably the saddest, I knew that, if it was up to me, we would all live their together...forever, one big family, but it wasn't my choice.

We lay all night like that, our eyes closed; as if we were sleeping, holding each other tightly, like it was our last night together.

But this wasn't the end, it was our new beginning, if i died tomorrow, i would die knowing that i was the luckiest woman in the world, I would die happy.


End file.
